Spatulas are used for cooking in many environments including grilling, whether outdoor grilling over a fire or indoor cooking on a griddle surface. Notwithstanding the pervasive use of the spatula as a necessary cooking tool, prior art spatulas are not well adapted to provide comfort and ease of use in many cooking situations. For example, conventional spatulas include a flat head portion used for manipulating foodstuffs that is attached to a handle portion that is generally centered on the head portion. Such an arrangement is not optimal for many uses of the spatula, such as for using the spatula to cut foodstuffs as well as move them.